


Let Darkness Reign

by Scarly



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, M/M, Post-Battle, Smut, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarly/pseuds/Scarly
Summary: When the battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin was fought, only two were left alive. Now Chase can claim both the world and his trophy.





	1. The Remains of the Battle

The ground was littered with bodies, hardly anyone spared as the battle came to an end. Just days before the Xiaolin and Heylin had both been preparing for what would be the final battle, and now most of them lay dead. Any who had tried to leave while they could, were cut down, they knew of the darkness to come. 

The sky flickered, a wildfire above the only survivor of the carnage that had befallen them. It was an omen of what was to come, as the night crept closer, devouring the fading light. Flies had already gathered in hordes to feast upon the bodies, their faces still distorted into pain and fear. Sadly, only few would know of this battle, of the wasted lives sacrificed to try and save this world. It was all in vain. 

And stood above it all was Chase Young. Despite the dented armour and his usual silken ink hair now tinted with hues of dried blood, he still looked as unnaturally attractive and proud as he had ever been. He sauntered through the battlefield, stepping over the sprawled out corpses. The scent of blood still fresh in the air, as it lingered like the families who would mourn their losses. His golden eyes gleamed with nefarious deeds and vile nature that could only belong to a Heylin of his calibre, but among it all was the absolute delight of triumph. 

Chase only stood to look down at the one person he regretted having to end, Omi. The boy had so much potential, if he had worked under Chase he could have been great. But he had decided to stay with the Xiaolin, a regrettable choice, but he had made it. He knew even if only he and Omi stood alive that the boy would never bow to him, it was an inevitable for Omi to end up this way. All of the monks were so young, Omi had just turned sixteen not so long ago. It truly was a waste, but no matter, without anyone to stop him he could find someone else to teach in the ways of evil if he so desired. The world was his stage now, the people his puppets and now he was the puppeteer.

He then carried on observing the battlefield, he could identify so many of the bodies. Some were almost unrecognisable, one he did manage to recognise was Tubbimura, clearly the work of Hannibal because his bulbous belly was now ripped open, his guts spilled out onto the crimson stained grass. His head had also been crushed, it was most likely during the battle when he had fallen no one had taken any care not to trample on the Ninja’s face and had left it broken.

To his left he then noticed a certain red-head who would play with her scorching locks and sway her hips to gain his favour, and whenever he said her name it was like a snake spitting venom, Wuya. A worthy partner in evil, but he knew he couldn’t keep her around, all she would do is attempt to take him down. He was lucky, in the midst of the battle the monks had taken care of her, with the help of Hannibal’s betrayal of course. He had nearly forgotten someone, Hannibal Roy Bean. Chase and Hannibal had fought one another near the end of the battle, and without anywhere to run it was the final time they would ever fight. It had been a long battle, and by the time they had finished all of the others had fallen. Chase could no longer feel the overbearing presence of that bean, he was gone, and no longer looking over his shoulder to make sure no one would stab him in the back. He was free.

It was then he heard the low rumbles of his warriors coming to join him, blood seeping from their wounds as their once clean fur was now matted. Some of his warriors had sadly fallen during the battle, he made sure to order some of the stronger warriors to carry the dead back. They deserved a proper burial for their hard work. But throughout it all a smirk couldn’t help but play on his lips, tugging at the corners of his mouth into what could only have been a vicious grin.

It was then he felt the drops of water beginning to flow from the sky, like God was weeping over his once pure creation. He had abandoned it long ago, it was Chase’s now. The rain soon turned into a torrent, cascading down upon the battlefield in a demonstration of mourning. He had been about to leave. He needed to begin planning his strategy for world domination, but it was then a new sound caught his attention through the crashing of water.

He diverted his course, following the sound of whimpering. He passed the corpses, finding a thin trail of blood. The dragon in him purred, the scent somehow pleasing to him. As he followed, he found it ended behind a massive rock. Who he found though, was not who he expected.

Hunched over in pain was Jack Spicer. His clothes torn, clinging to his lithe form as he became soaked by the heavy rain. Ugly bruises painting his ghostly form and the wound on his leg bled profusely. As soon as he saw Chase Young before him, Jack’s eyes were like a rose in full bloom, emotions practically exploding with each petal unfurled. Fear, he could smell it dripping from the frail boy.

Jack could feel his scarlet hair limp, how pathetic he must appear before the soon to be Overlord of the world. At this point there was nothing he could do to stop Chase from crushing him like a bug beneath his boots. He trembled at the thought of dying here, he didn’t want to die, he could beg for mercy, but that would give up the last shred of dignity he had.

“How did a worm like you survive, Spicer?” Chase asked, his eyes never leaving Jack. He was puzzled to how capable warriors had died, but yet this man who could barely get out of bed without hurting himself was alive, with only a leg injury and bruises.

A small squeak crept from his lips, the only response he could give as Chase’s warriors glowered at the boy. Their claws flexing and pulling up dirt, some of them snapping their jaws at Jack. 

“Answer me. Or else I’ll give you to my warriors.”

“I-I escaped i-in the middle of t-the fight!” His voice brittle as he managed to splutter out a response. “W-When I saw t-them all d-dying I knew I had t-to get out, but I-I injured my leg!” His chest became tight, a clawed hand seemingly wrapped around his heart and squeezed.

Chase knew he was a coward, but it still surprised him that Jack had escaped. He’d seen others trying to scamper off like dogs with their tails between their legs, but all were cut down just out of reach of freedom.

It was then that Chase finally had a good look at the man, as a fourteen year old he had been annoying, but now nearly a twenty year old man, he was appealing. His scrawny body which had left him ungraceful, had grown into a lithe form that spoke only of elegance. He wondered what Jack would be like panting beneath his own form, breathless and needy for him. All the baby fat on his face seemed to have melted away, showing off those high cheek bones. And once the gel in his hair had been washed away, Chase realised the man before him could actually be seen as attractive.

Jack noted the thoughtful look on Chase’s face, his lips then pulled into a smirk as a devious thought danced in the immortal’s eyes. Jack tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his breathing quickening as he wondered if these were in his last moments on earth. Perhaps if God was real he would be merciful and let him go to Heaven, and if not then he’d have an eternity to suffer in Hell. His eyes then snapped shut when he saw the immortal moving closer, silently he begged for some kind of hope.

Chase had made up his mind, it would be a waste to kill the boy. Instead he would keep him as a trophy, his hands gripped the man’s waist, before throwing him over his shoulder.

“C-Chase!” He heard Jack squeak, his body squirming in slight defiance.

“Quiet Spicer.”

It was then Jack stopped moving, limp over the Chase’s shoulder like the kill from a hunting trip.

“If I am the winner of this battle, I think I’ll take you as my trophy. I have many ideas of how to put someone like you to good use,” the last few words slipping from Chase’s tongue like silk. A redness building up on Jack’s cheek as he caught onto what the Overlord was saying. Without another word he let the immortal carry him to his lair, the warriors following on behind as they disappeared like phantoms into a new world where darkness would now reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed reading this, please comment and tell me what you think. The next chapter shall be smut so get ready.


	2. Desires Lurk in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever written smut once before, so please be kind to me. And when I wrote smut once before it was from a first person perspective, so this was very different for me. Besides that I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Chase!” Jack yelped as he was thrown on the bed, clothes still clinging to his shivering frame as the cold was crept through his bones. 

Chase, without answering, snapped his fingers. The sound resonating through the room as his armour disappeared and the lights went out. However, the room then lit up with candles. The flames dancing and flickering, wrestling with the shadows.

Jack sat up, the Immortal before him moving closer. One hand on the bed as he pulled Jack closer by the chin, their faces inches apart as Jack like the room was getting hotter by the second.

“Don’t talk” he instructed, his eyes focused on Jack with a predators intentions.

“But Ch-” He felt his back hit the bed once again, a strong grip tightening around his wrists. Before Jack could even protest he felt a hand slipping under his shirt, the fingers ghosted over his alabaster skin. Chase felt the albino shudder beneath him, soon resting a hand on his hip. The hand that had been holding Jack’s wrists down trailed down to his chin, tilting his head upwards as he moved closer. 

Their lips were so close. Jack felt his idols hot breath, his scarlet eyes blooming with embarrassment and lust. 

“I intend to have you, Spicer. And I know you will not say no,” it was almost like he challenged Jack to say no to his demand. But it wasn’t out of fear of what he might do if he denied the Immortal his body, no, it was because he’d always wanted this. It had always been painfully obvious that the genius’ worship was more than admiration, but he still tried to hide it, even if everyone already knew.

It was then Chase pressed his lips against Jack’s, receiving affection off of the genius. For a while they simply kissed, their passions becoming more apparent when Jack gasped for breath and felt Chase slipping his tongue inside to his explore every crevice of his new consort. They became entangled by this frenzy of lust, Jack’s arms wrapped tightly around the Overlord’s neck, as Chase’s hand drifted further up his shirt. Another gasp came from Jack as he felt a thumb brush against one of his nipples, drawing circles around it teasingly. Those dahlia eyes bloomed and clouded over with passion as they struggled to stay open, his mind which usually buzzed with thoughts of inventions and shen gong wu, was now blank and hazy.

He then pulled away from the kiss, tugging at Jack’s clothes as he threw them to the side. He didn’t care what happened to them, he just knew he would be making his consort wear more prestigious and enticing clothes after this. Jack helped him get his jeans off, his already reddened cheeks seemed to darken as he was left in his underwear.

Those golden eyes narrowed in distaste, his underwear could be described as childish as best, plain black with skulls dotted all over. 

“Don’t stare,” the genius murmured.

Chase then flipped Jack without warning onto his belly, slipping off his underwear and dropping them to the floor, a whine slithered from Jack’s lips. Chase crawled onto him, his chest pressed against his back as he felt the heat rising off of the albino. He pressed the palm of his hand against his chest, before sliding down, stopping once he reached his member and grasping him. He felt Jack shudder, moans beginning to tumble from him as he began to stroke his cock.

The pillow became his salvation as he buried his face into the soft fabric to hide his moans. His fingers clutched at the bed sheets, the coolness soothing between his fingers. The rhythmic stroking continued, a pressure building up inside of his abdomen. It was then the pillow disappeared, plucked away from him.

“Never hide yourself from me, I want to hear every sound you make” He squeezed his member playfully, earning a groan from Jack.

Jack was only able to nod his head in slight recognition of the words he had heard, Chase was stroking him faster, beads of pearly pre-cum on Chase’s hand. The trembling lithe frame of the genius shuddered as breathy moans rushed out his mouth, his hand speeding up even more as the moans became louder.

Of course, Jack had masturbated before, so it wasn’t like this was new to him or anything. But something about the feeling of another’s hand felt completely different.

It was then his climax crept up on him, the pressure that had building within him uncoiled. His mind a swirling in a mess of uncompleted thoughts that buzzed and faded into pleasure. And once his mind was clear he saw the white splattered across the jet sheets. Silence then follows. Jack’s chest rising and following as felt as though he couldn’t breathe. The weight was then lifted off of him, but he still didn’t turn to look. Unbeknown to Jack, behind him Chase was sucking on a couple of fingers, he needed to prepare him or else he could seriously injure the boy, he’d already had his fill of violence for that day.

While Jack was blinded by the pleasure he felt Chase press a finger against his entrance, before it slid inside of him. In response Jack whined, it wasn’t painful, it was just a strange feeling he had never felt before. Chase hushed him, pumping one finger in and out, soon joined by another as he stretched his new consort.

After a little longer he deemed Jack ready as he removed his fingers. Soon taking off his black shirt and pants, before turning Jack onto his back.

Jack’s pale skin was flushed a vivid pink, eyes glazed over as he couldn’t help but stare at the muscular form before him.

A chuckle rumbled deep from his chest as Chase caught Jack staring at him, “you can touch me if you like.”

He was hesitant at first, but slowly Jack’s hands rested on his shoulders, moving down to his biceps. His body was better than Jack could have ever imagined. He’d spent nights imagining what Chase would look like under his armour, and now he finally knew. His mouth went dry as he tried to process what was happening between them right now.

Chase then caught Jack’s mouth in a kiss, tongues entwined as he ground himself against the younger man below him. Chase felt him stiffen against him when he began to enter him, deepening the kiss even more to get him to relax.

It felt strange to Jack, there was a slight pain, but it didn’t hurt as much as he imagined it would. Eventually he relaxed, allowing Chase to move. Quiet grunts coming from the Overlord, his kisses moving down to his consorts exposed throat, nipping and marking the flesh. And when he heard Jack moaning below him a deep purr rumbled from within him, his dragon pleased at how receptive he was. 

Jack moans and groans practically dripped with enthusiasm, the slowness of the thrusts already making him yearn for more. And as their feverish passions grow, everything starts to become a blur of desires. It got faster and harder, the albino holding into the Overlord above him, legs hooked around his waist. Chase let Jack’s hands grip his hair, tangling the locks between his fingers.

“Mine” Chase breathed, “Say you are mine.”

“I’m yours,” he gasped.

“Louder” His thrusts getting harder as he feels himself getting close to his own release, and by the look on Jack’s face he was close to.

“I’m yours” the words barely leaving his lips as his back arches, only a little louder than they were before. The pressure once again building, as he felt so close.

“Louder!”

“I’m yours!” His thrusts came too much to bare as he finally climaxed, his breathing ragged as his head was thrown back. Chase kept thrusting a little longer, until he finally came too, stiffening above the genius and groaning in sweet release which he hadn’t felt for a long time.

For a moment both of them were still, their chests heaved as their heavy breathing became the only sound in the room.

“Chase?” Jack looked up into the eyes of Immortal, his lips once again trapped in a deep kiss until it was broken.

“You’re mine, never forget that.” He growled, slowly removing himself from the man so he could rest for a while.

Jack nods, tired from his first experience as he felt the bed shift as Chase took his place by his side, tugging the bed sheets over them both. Before pulling him closer. And as Jack felt the warmth lull him to sleep, his last thoughts were of how fun it seemed the world with Chase in charge was going to be.


	3. Love Endures

Centuries had passed since Chase’s reign began.

In the beginning some countries defied the Overlord, sending their armies to destroy the Immortal. But each soldier fell, followed by their masters as they either were mauled by his cat warriors or had the privilege to be cut down by Chase himself. The soldiers who did survive were seen as in some aspects worthy to join his legion of warriors, to serve him for the rest of eternity.

After their armies fell, next came the world’s leaders. The public submitted themselves to the new ruler. There were some who broke away, forming groups that rebelled against the new regime, but in the end they were crushed like all the others. Within a few years the world was controlled by Chase, and his rule wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

Currently, Chase was making his way to his chambers. His mood was threatening to spill over into a tidal wave of frustration, recently there had been trouble in one specific region which had caused arguments between his advisers. 

He turned the doorknob, entering his chambers as the closing of the door behind him felt like a weight had been removed. The solace of his chambers was finally sinking in. Unbuckling the straps of his army he placed it upon the mannequin he kept in one corner of the room, the dim light making the armour shine. Even after centuries of wearing the same armour it still shone like it was brand new. Although that was mostly due to how much care he put into maintaining the armour. Even the dents that had been created in the final battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin, now known as the Battle of the Dragons (a fitting name), had been fixed. 

Chase rolled his shoulders, the aching muscles sighing. His eyes then drifted towards the doors that had been left wide open. The curtains that usually hung in generous folds was flowing in the breeze that drifted through. He crept towards the doors, leading onto the balcony where he stood at the entrance, watching his Consort looking down upon his kingdom.

Golden eyes melted, softened into an amused expression. His eyes roamed over the lithe form, which glowed in the moonlight. His skin still as fair and delicate as porcelain, even after the hundreds of years being together. The black robes that would easily slip off his form as soon as needed, framed his form perfectly, a glint of lust dancing in the Immortal’s eyes. 

He prowled towards the young man, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he rested his head in the young man’s neck. No words needed to pass between them, enjoying the silence that rested in the air. He nuzzled more into the throat of his consort, taking in the warmth and sweet scent that he loved. The red marks still littered his throat from last night’s passions. One of his hands slipped into the fading vermillion locks, for a long time his consort had kept the red hair. However, not so long ago he had decided to stop dyeing it, revealing the pale moonlight kissed hair beneath. A smirk appear on Chase’s face. He did enjoy the vibrant hair, but the colour given to him since birth gave him a more elegant appearance.

Chase drifted his eyes up to the face of his consort.

Jack’s eyes burned fanatically, like dahlias in full bloom they expressed so much. One of the qualities Chase loved about his consort, especially when they let their lust take control he could see every moment of bliss glimmering in those bright eyes. Chase lay a soft kiss on his throat, his consorts reptilian pupils blown wide from the affection he received off his lover. Not long after he had become Chase’s consort Jack had been given the Lao Mang Lone soup, he wanted Jack to be his for centuries to come, even in his beastly form he was a beautiful creature. To Chase, Jack was the most beautiful creation that had ever graced this earth.

He caressed the soft hair. A purr rumbled from his chest, a pleased hum coming from his consort in response.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Jack’s eyes flicked to meet Chase’s for a moment. “Reminds me of our wedding night.” Jack reminisced, caught in his thoughts of that perfect night.

Chase kissed his neck once more, pulling him tighter against his larger form. “It feels like that only happened yesterday. But yet it has been over two hundred years since then.”

Above them the sky was a velvet blanket of jet, scattered with shimmering specks of light. The moon hung high in the sky, watching over the eternal lovers, sending waves of light over the kingdom Chase had created with his lover by his side.

“Come, let us retreat inside my love” Chase took the small hand in his, a perfect fit as he led him back inside the comforts of their chambers.

Jack smiled, following his lover as he closed the doors behind them. The rest of the world fading as he felt his back hit the sheets. The Overlord on top of the albino. A calloused hand slipping beneath the consort’s robes to reveal the smooth ghostly flesh beneath. Lips were then pressed against his as Jack’s mouth was taken into a sweet kiss, their tongues entwined into an expression of affection and passion. A hand stroking the flushed cheek, as arms were wrapped around his neck.

“I love you so much,” Jack breathed between kisses.

A low hum came from the Overlord, “I love you too.”

A few more moments passed as the Overlord finally let the panting form beneath him go, their lips parted as he stared down at him.

On the consort’s face appeared a grin, little puffs of air still leaking from his lips. “You still manage to take my breath away.”

In response a chuckle rose from Chase, “trying to flatter me Jack?”

“You’ve always been a sucker for flattery,” his own laugh stifled by another kiss. This time deeper as Jack squirmed beneath the larger form. Once the kiss was parted the consort’s skin was a delicate pink, his chest rising and falling fast.

“Did I take your breath away then?”

Jack nodded, trying not to let his grin stretch too wide. He liked when they could be alone like this, without interruption from the outside world as they could enjoy one another’s presence. He had soon found out after becoming his consort that Chase wasn’t the constant serious man he made himself appear. When he was with Jack he acted relaxed and at peace with the world.

“Now, let us see if I can take your breath away even more” The Overlord purred, his kisses dipped lower as Jack moaned. He knew Chase had a tough day, and was well prepared to help him relax into the early hours of the morning if needed.

Hours slipped by in a haze of pleasure. The lithe form curled against the larger one heaved as he greedily gulped down air. The older man tousled a hand through the pale hair. Large eyes glanced up at Chase, sleep slipping into the bright orbs as a kiss was pressed against his forehead. New marks were left upon his skin, some even baring blood, but Jack didn’t care. They were proof of who owned him, who he loved.

Chase settled down, tugging the sheets further up as he held Jack closer to him, nuzzling his nose into Jack’s hair. The sweet scent lulling him into a deep slumber, feeling his consorts breathing slow down as he closed his eyes. Soon, both of them fell asleep, cuddled up against one another, awaiting the next time they would awake to look upon each other’s faces again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.  
> Also I was thinking of maybe using prompts, I have an idea for using weather as prompts for short stories. But tell me what you think about that. I also have other ideas I want to write.  
> But I just want to say, thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks I have gotten. I've written online for a while, and I've never gotten a lot of attention. So one comment alone means a lot to me, and I want you guys to know that I appreciate the support I'm getting.


End file.
